Idle Hands and Cigarette Smoke
by ninjaarianna22
Summary: It was his eyes that sent ice flooding into my stomach, the blood red eyes of a monster. His face was shadowed, his breathing slow and meticulous, I felt the air move around me with each exhale. But his eyes did something else to me as well, with the fear came excitement and heat bloomed between my legs. -First time on fanfic, let me know how it is. Lemon (obviously) down the road.
1. Chapter 1

Work was work and Id do anything to get some money. Hell, I'll scrub an old mans back for a dollar, because one dollar ment one more step to getting out of the village, one more step to independence and self reliance. when I'v made enough money I'll keep traveling till it runs out, I settle down and make enough money to move on. It was slow going but a simple life. I worked everywhere, occupying as much of my time as possible, running errands for some rich schmuck or waiting tables part time. Despite all my my money making the small one bedroom flat I was renting seemed to eat up all the funds I made. I needed a job that paid better and was a little more permanent.

"Damn" irritated I threw the classified section across the bathroom spilling bath water haphazardlisly every which way. No one was hiring, and the ones that were wanted ninja, trained shinobi to go on bull shit missions with promise of pay when they returned. I graduated top of my training class and could have done well as a ninja. But that wasn't the life I wanted, I was a good assasin, I could kill anyone, but I wanted honest manual labor. Killing someone with less training was no fun and generally they didn't put up a good fight, talk about boring.

Someone somewhere had to be hiring. I crawled out of the bath tube smelling the towels on the floor hoping one would be clean enough to use when the personal ads caught my eye. Picking it up and shaking off the water I read:

"Looking for strong well trained shinobi, live in bodyguard required. Three months starting contrat, food and board provided."

What a weird ad. Some big wealthy family needed a bodyguard. I was about to toss the paper again when I saw how much they were willing to pay. "Holy fucks sakes". I yelled, it was a damn fortune for three months. Hell I could travel across the world in style with that kind of cash. This deal was way too good to be true, there was something going on that they didn't want anyone to know. I thought about it for a second, I was bored and when I got bord bad things happened so maybe it was about time I put my training to use. Without another thought I packed the few things I owned into a knapsack, gave my landlord the finger and started walking to the outskirts of town.

"Whats your name?" apparently the owners of a giant creepy mansion outside of town hadn't had many bites when it came to their ad. I figured with the type of money they were offering I'd half to fight my way into the interview. Instead I was seated almost immediately in a sizable library with a stern dark haired women staring me down. 

"Rey" I smiled brightly at her lounging in a giant plush couch, feet flung over the armrest, chewing loudly on gum.

"Do you have a last name?" every time I popped my gum her eyes narrowed. She was a proper lady with fine cloths and good breeding but I sensed the desperation in her, even if I was some marauding idiot she'd hire me, this interview was just for show.

"Certainly do Ma'am."

"And that would be-?"

"The same last name as my dad I suppose." her face twitched, she touched the tight bun on her head smoothing down any stray hair as if to distract her from her irritation.

"Ok well im Lady Uchiha, I require a guard of sorts to over see my son. Id prefer someone with training in those areas but willing to be open minded to any one with combat training."

Uchiha? What the hell kind of name was that? These foreigners had the strangest customs and names. iI was from the west, were booz was served cold and were names made sense.

"Lets just cut the bull shit lady, you don't need no body gaurd, this house reeks of shinobi blood. Your family has probably been on the Hokage council for generations. How'z about you tell me what you really need and I'll tell you if I feel like doing it." I sat up and stared her dead in the eye, her face was aged beyond her years, stress digging canyons into creamy eastern skin.

She sighed heavily, standing up from behind the desk smoothing down her skirt and looked out the window. "I take it you're not from around here." I didn't answer, just kept watching her noting her every movement. " My familys very powerful in this area and cannot let certain family….qualities be known to the public. My son has a condition which makes him dangerous to himself and others. I need someone who can control his outbursts and contain him should he have an episode."

I let this sink in for a moment, a slow smile creeping onto my face. Maybe this son of hers would prove to be entertaining for a while. "Deal." I stood up quickly, stretching out my hand. She stared at my like I was crazy, glancing down at my outstretched hand debating weather to seal the deal or not.

"You don't fully know the situation yet, I can tell you've had training but are you really qualified to handle this sensitive of a situation?"

"Lady I've killed more people than I can count, I've done this that would break a lesser man. I could care less what's wrong with your son but I'm sure I could handle him up and down this place. I can't really assure you of my talents unless you see them first hand. So if I die, big deal you'll just find someone else. if I don't then everything works out. Square?"

"Excuse me?"

"Lady, Square, like do you agree. Its slang keep up with me."

She glared at my and shook my hand slowly as if she knew she later regret hiring the likes of me. "Yes I agree, I might not care too much for your attitude but I guess you'll do for now. should I send someone for your things?"

"Naw, its all good, got everything with me." I nudged the sack at my feet. "Don't quite care for baggage." She shrugged and motioned a servant who stood silently by the door to show me to my room.

"Oh wait". I stopped at the door and looked at lady Uchiha.

"Yes?" she asked with a sigh as if my mear presents tired her out.

"Whats this kids name?"

She smiled, the first smile during our encounter, it was sad and a little scared but a smile none the less. "Sasuke Uchiha."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, My name is Arianna and this is my second chapter. I've had a lot of views but no reviews. I would love some input on my story so I can make it even better. Hope you guys (and gals) enjoy.

OOOO

Chapter 2

It was hot, sweat pouring down my body, muggy stale air choking me. Pain shot through my chest, white hot and blinding. I bit down on my lip drawing blood, I couldn't let them hear me scream. I'm a Uchiha, strong and composed, I had to be unmovable. Pain hit me again, destroying my composer knocking me from the bed. The room was dark, nothing in it but the bed. In bouts of rage, the other me broke everything in it. He broke every picture, turned the dresser into toothpicks and punched massive holes in the wall. Thats probably when my mother realized there was no fixing me.

I dragged my hand across my face, wiping away sweat. I felt bloated and heavy, as if I hadn't slept in months. I tried to get back on the bed but my legs were full of lead.

"Well that was uneventful." Someone was standing in my room. Slowly I turned my pounding head towards the window. There was a woman standing there, surrounded by moonlight reflecting off soft olive skin. She had short red hair, soft round hips, and green eyes that stared deep into me. Goose bumps rippled across my skin.

"Are you an angel?" It hurt to talk, my throat was dry and scratchy. But I needed to know if she was real. Did I finally die? Was she here to take me away?

She laughed, low and sarcastic. Her voice was deep and even, not manly just controlled. "No kiddo, god doesn't like people like me." she walked to the bed and crouched down to look me in the face. Her eyes were cold, icy emeralds. I couldn't look away. I watched, entranced as she grabbed my arm and helped me to the bed.

"Then who the hell are you?" I snapped out of her hypnotizing eyes and yanked my arm away from her once I was on my feet. Kiddo? She looked younger than me, couldn't be older than eighteen.

"I'm your new baby sitter." She didn't seem offended by my not wanting her to touch me. The other me was easily startled and honestly she looked breakable. He loved things that could be torn apart. She dropped on to the bed like she owned the place and picked at the blanket. I didn't move, just watched her silently.

"So that was weird." She looked at the bedspread confused, fingering huge slash mark the marred its surface. "What's your with you anyhow, your mother is quite the cryptic boss and Id like to know what Im dealing with."

"Whats your name." I felt a little better, the pain receding, he didn't come out to play after all. But I could feel him there in the back of my mind watching her curiously.

"Rey, I'm some sort of 'bodyguard'. But I know thats not what I'm really here for so maybe you could tell me."

"Ever hear of cannon fodder?" I walked to the bed and sat on the other side. The energy draining out of me. She didn't say anything, but kept picking and my blankets, like she was counting each stab mark. "Thats probably what you're here for, should He come out, you're going to keep him in check." This didn't seem to faze her, I had to give the girl props.

"Sounds interesting." She finally looked at me with a wide malicious grin and thats when I saw it. The strong muscles hidden under her curves, scars that riddled her hands, and a crazy glint in her eyes. She was no woman, she was power and ferocity. Where the fuck did my mother find this girl?

"Show me." she whispered, again that low hypnotic note in her voice. "I wanna see this monster that lurks inside you." She crawled across the bed, eyes locked on me. Before I could move she was on me, pushing me down, hands locked around my wrists. God was she strong and I couldn't move, my body still hurt. "How do I make him come out?" My heart rate spiked, it pounded against my rib cage, threatening to tear its way out. I tried to control it, excitement made me susceptible to him.

"Get off me." I hissed, trying to even out my breathing .

"I'm bored Sasuke, let me see this thing everyone is so afraid of." Her hands tightened on my wrists locking me down. I wasnt going to give her the satisfaction of fighting back. Her hips started to grind against my stomach, whispering against my neck. I could smell the crazy on her.

"Im serious Rey, this isnt a game. Please get off." I felt it again that pain in my chest, the shearing pain flashing acrossed my brain. "Now, get off now." The pain was huge, building up inside me. He was bored to, he didn't want to watch anymore.

When her teeth grazed my ear lobe everything flashed red, and the world disappeared.

000000

His body bowed off the bed, I could feel him pushing underneath me. The air in the room grew quiet and tense. Sasuke was in massive amounts of pain, sweat pouring off his body. When I released him he started tearing at his shirt, a scream escaping through his clenched teeth. I backed up cautiously watching him, ready for anything. He cried out flipping over onto his stomach ripping at his cloths banging his head into the bed.

"Hey kid, you need to calm down." I stepped off the bed grabbing my knife from my leg strap.

I felt when when the change happened, everything stopped and quieted. I couldn't hear the crickets outside any more, the wind was quiet and I couldn't hear him breathing. He turned to look at me, his shirt ripped open and his sweat pants hanging off his hips revealing a toned powerful body. When I saw his eyes a wave of ice crashed into my stomach numbing me to the core. Blood red eyes glared back at me, the eyes of a monster. No the eyes of the devil himself. His chest heaved, water glistening across his chest. He slowly stepped off the bed, bare feet meeting the hardwood floor.

"Sasuke?" I backed up slightly trying to gage him. For a moment he didn't say anything, he just caught his breath and looked me up and down. I felt naked when he looked at me as if he was peeling layers of me away until he could see who I really was.

"My names not Sasuke." His voice was cold, deep and strangely appealing.

"Then what do I call you?"

"My name is Itachi."

I felt myself smile. "Exciting."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again. Presenting chapter 3 of my story. Sorry it took so long. Works been crazy, and forgive my Enjoy :)

00000000

The sounds of breaking glass and yelling forced the Hyuuga family from their home. Neji stood on the grass in nothing but shorts, his Byakugan focused towards the noise. Hinata his younger cousin watched from the doorway her dressing gown blowing in the breeze.

"What is it Neji?" Lord Hyuuga asked being led by his youngest daughter. Old age had blinded him, taking away his blood line gift. He now relied on the younger generation to do the seeing for him.

"I can't tell." He looked to Hinata silently asking if she was as confused as he was. She shook her head and kept watching. On the other side of the woods the Uchiha mansion was in an uproar. A dark figure stood in the gardens, broken glass reflecting moonlight littered the area around him. A young girl none of them knew knelt on the third story window seal watching the figure. The Hyuugas couldn't see him, it was as if he was silhouetted in static. His figure 'glitching' like bad reception on a tv.

The girl leaped from the window diving at the man, she grabbed him as she landed, a cloud of dust erupting around them as they crashed towards the earth. She flew out of the cloud and hit the solid brick wall of the mansion, blood spraying from her mouth as she made contact.

"He's killing her." Hinata whispered kneading the fabric of her night gown. "What should we do father?"

The Lord stared blindly off into the distance as if willing himself to see. "Nothing. Unless any of them should cross the wall onto our land, then we do nothing." The figure seemed to be laughing as he approached the girl slowly, what was left of his shirt falling to the ground. Claw marks disfigured his chest, blood trickling down him and staining his pants. Hinata tried to focus in order to make out the features on his face, but the harder she tried, the more he seemed to glitch.

"Stop Hinata." Neji whispered, reaching behind him and touching her balled hands. "you'll hurt yourself." She pulled her mind back and watched from afar. The girl got shakily to her feet, lurching forward from what Hinta guessed was blood loss. She disappeared for a second before reappearing behind the man. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled back throwing him to the ground again. She backflipped, picking up a long jagged piece of broken window and bringing it up with her. He too appeared, moving so fast that none of the Huuygas could keep up. But the girl knew he would try to attach her from the front, her left arm hung awkwardly at her side leaving her defenseless. She was smarter than him, as she pulled herself out of the flip, she struck down with the glass, stabbing the figure in the chest. He glitched out again and fell.

Neji yelled holding his head as he to fell to the ground. Hinata ran to his side screaming his name. "Father what's wrong with him!" she grabbed her cousins head trying to get him to focus on her.

"He'll be fine, he just over exerted himself. There are just some things people aren't meant to see."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hinta hissed, looking at her emotionally absent father.

He didn't answer her, Lord Hyuuga glared at the direction of the Uchiha house. "Sinners." he whispered, only his youngest heard him.

000000

"What the hell happend!" Lady Uchiha screamed at Rey. She was in her study pacing, pushing at imaging stray hairs, hands shaking. Her lip quivered at every word as if she were on the verge of a break down. "You were supposed to keep this from happening. You haven't been here for more than twelve hours and already managed to fail miserably." She stopped her pacing and spun to look at Rey. "How am I supposed to explain this to people?"

Rey sat in the comfortable leather chair again, this time she sat straight. Her body felt like one giant bruise, even the slightest movement threatened her with the loss of conscious. Her arm was wrapped and help in a sling, her other hand was wrapped in gauze where the glass had cut through most of her fingers. She lost her knife, which was the worst part of the night and had to use glass to subdue the beast known as Itachi. She was a fast healer though, she wasn't to worried, scars were nothing new.

"I see it as win in my book." She replied watching blood ooze out from the bandage.

"You what? A win?" Lady Utcha sputtered slapping her hand down on the table.

" Yes'um I do. Sasuke got out of control and I reeled him back in. I stopped him from hurting anyone else."

"He could have died." She was shrieking know, a large throbbing vein surfacing on her neck.

"I avoided any major arteries, which is hard by the way considering how many are in the neck."

Rey smiled pleased with herself. "Look Lady, I now know what I'm up against and can better handle it. Call it on the job training, I'm now the most qualified person in the house to handle him."

The Lady blinked and sat down as if she were deflating. "What happened, why were you in his room?"

"Went to go meet my little ward, and he flipped shit- flipped out. I ment flipped out." She looked like she might scream again, but figured there was no getting a straight answer and instead waved Rey off.

Rey struggled to her feet, and slowly limped across the room to the door. She stopped when Lady Uchiha spoke. "Did he say anything to you?"

"Other than wanting to rip out my insides no." The Lady seemed to relax a little and waved her out again.

Rey walked to her room mulling over the ladies last words over and over. 'gotch you know bitch.' she thought. There was something sick going on in this house and thats what made it so fun.

000000

Sasuke woke up to the most intense pain he's ever felt in his life. He felt as if hed been through a wood chipper, every cell in his body screaming. At first he thought he was blind, everything was pitch black. When he tried to sit up he felt something tear in his shoulder. Stitches? Why did he have stitches, where his shoulder, neck and chest connected? Something cool and calming touched his good soldier and pushed him back down.

"What's going on?" He asked turning his head. A hand came into focus, long fingers caressing his skin, soothing away the pain. He looked to the owner. At first he didn't recognize her, but there was something familiar about those intense green eyes.

It all came crashing back to him, her hands on his body, her soft lips on his throat. "You're still alive." He groaned turning away.

"Wow don't sound so damn depressed about it. Geez." she pulled her hand back and placed in on her broken arm, cradling it against her side. Soft purple bruises spotted her face and shoulders, blending in with her glowing olive skin. If she had been any normal girl she'd been dead. But no, Rey was powerful and unmoving. Sasuke shook his head confused, what the hell? Did he just consider her beautiful? This crazy women with a death wish?

"What?" she asked glaring down at him, shifting uncomfortably in the wooden chair.

"What's your real name?" It was the first question that popped into his head and was safer than talking about last night.

"Rey." she replied an irritated note creeping into her voice.

"Serious. I doubt your parents actually named you that."

She got quiet. The silence was deafening and he found himself losing conscious, slowly slipping off to sleep.

His dream was filled with red soft hair and a deep throaty voice surfing across his subconscious. When she wasn't talking the the other 'me' would invade, followed by death and destruction. His hands wrapping around the neck of a young girl with pink hair, she would yell at him to stop. This person was important to him, but he'd squeeze tighter with every cry for help. The voice would talk again and the other 'me' would subside into the darkness.

000000

Days passed without incident, the staff of the house going about their business like nothing had happened. Sasuke was locked away in his room still in recovery, only the Lady, the doctor and Rey were allowed in. Which meant she got to play hand servant to him, probably punishment for causing his freak out. She helped change bandages and clean him, reading to him to keep him still. Life was pretty sedentary and nothing interesting happened. All this caretaking was making her itchy, Rey was not ok with all this sitting still bull. On her eighth day at the house the Lady allowed Sasuke down to dinner, his arm was still in a sling but he was moving on his own.

He looked tired and was a little more pale than usual. Some of Sasuke's family and a couple of his friends were in attendance. She didn't know he had friends, figured the lady never let him out of the house, hiding him away like some hunchback. The family members didn't stay long, feeling uncomfortable being near him it seemed. Everyone that stayed was quiet and no one spoke until the lady excused herself making sure to give the bodyguard a 'behave yourself' look.

"So Rey….who are you?" Rey looked over at a blond kid who started picking meat out of his teeth with a fork.

"Who are you?" She shot back.

"My names Naruto, that guy is Lee and that dude over there is Kida." He rattled off pointing his knife. "We were in shinobi school together."

"Oh didnt know my little Sasuke had training." She smiled at him. He pretended not to hear her, just kept avoiding everyones eyes. If these people were his friends then why did he look ashamed?

"Your turn." Lee said looking to her, curiosity pouring from him.

"I'm impregnated with Sasuke's illegitimate love child." Rey replied keeping her face blank, gauging the groups reaction.

Sasuke couched into his soup, Naruto looked startled and Kiba and Lee just started laughing.

"Right, Sasuke wouldn't know how to knock someone up even if he had a manual." Kiba huffed between fits of laughter.

"Why is it because he's gay?" She asked. They all laughed now. Sasuke kicked me under the table.

"OW! What, your a good looking kid, wheres your girl?"

Everyone quieted. The uncomfortable silence settling over the room again. Lee and Kiba exchanging looks, Naruto looked away.

The only sound was Sasuke pushing back his chair and leaving the room.

After a few moments Rey had to ask. "What the hell?" She hated being left out of the loop.

Naruto motioned her out the room, leaving the quietness behind.


End file.
